Discovering The Truth
by pippins
Summary: The teenagers at Hollywood Art's all have things that they would rather not share, they all have a story which led them to be who they are today. Find out if their journey will crush them or allow them to grow from their teenage experiences.
1. Tori

**Author's note: **Hi, this is my first fan fiction story – It might not be great but I tried my best. All chapters will be based on a certain character until all the characters have had their own chapter, please review – both positive and negative comments are welcome.

Very OOC based as well:]

Oh yeah I don't own Victorious, or the characters although I secretly wish I did.

La dee daa dee dahhh :]

**Chapter 1: Tori**

"And that's the bell" Sikowitz said as we all started to grab our things and walk out the door.

"Hey" Cat my bubbly, red headed and a little bit ditzy best friend said

"Hey, walk with me too lunch?" I asked

"Sure I wonder what the special is for lunch maybe it's pizza or Spaghetti, or maybe it's ravioli – I love ravioli it's just like pasta pillo-" Cat was saying until she was interrupted by Robbie, the one with the glasses who obviously had a crush on Cat

"Hey guys"

"Oh hey Robbie, walk with us too lunch?" Cat asked so innocently looking at him.

"Of course" Robbie replied.

And with that we went to get our lunch – which was ravioli in case you were wondering and walked to our usual table where I saw Beck, his girlfriend Jade and an unusually sad Andre.

Andre is my musically talented, caring and funny guy best friend, who is usually happy I don't have a clue why he is sad but what I did know is that I hate seeing him like this and I wanted to know why he was so upset.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked him as he sat down next to Jade.

Why are you sitting here, MOVE!" Jade asked Robbie in her usual angry tone.

Jade can honestly be such a gank 99.9% of the time, I honestly don't understand how she can be so unpleasant to be around or what Beck actually sees in her sometimes.

I went to go sit next to Andre and with Jade's unkind comment Robbie moved and took a seat next to me which was on the other side of the table.

"Why so glum chum?" I asked to my boy best friend, as he sat there looking down quietly.

"I have to get a job" Andre responded unhappily.

"That's it – A JOB- oh big whoop" Jade replied not really caring.

"Jade why do you have to be so cruel to everyone all the time?" I asked her still upset that one of my best friends is upset.

"Why do you have to be so nice to everyone all the time? Jade said so hastily.

I'll give her credit how she's so quick at coming up with comebacks.

I ignored her and went back to the Andre situation.

"Look a job can't be that bad" Beck responded to his best friend while patting him on the back, which was his way of saying that everything will be alright.

Beck is always that kind and caring too literally everyone even Robbie and Cat who can get on everyone. Even my nerves once in a while. Sometimes I wonder how him and Jade are even together I mean they're like complete opposites.

"But I've still got to look after my grandma and I'm inspiring to become a musician and musicians don't work at McDonald's. Andre said looking down.

"It will be okay, look if you really want me too, I'll get a job with you, come in it'll be fun" I replied smiling at him, giving him an encouraging look which said that it will be okay.

"Really?" Andre said looking up at me.

"Really, come to mine after school and we can go job hunting." I replied back.

"Hey guys what do you call a burger without cheese" Cat shouted out – It was a miracle that she stayed quiet up until now.

"I don't know, what Cat?" I asked kind of annoyed and bored but happy that the mood of the table has turned around, Cat was always able to do that which is why we all love her, even Jade.

"A Burger" Cat replied and started Cracking up giggling.

**After school – Vega residence.**

"Ding Dong" It was the doorbell.

"Hey, Hey Tori come here" my older , yet more annoying sister yelled at me from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked walking over to her.

"Get the door!" Trina yelled back.

I opened the door and standing there was Andre with a bunch if newspapers I guess for the job hunting thing.

"Sup Tori Vega" he said and walked in.

"Hey, what's up with all of these newspapers?" my Mom asked as she walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh Andre and I are going to go look for a job, you know to earn some cash" I replied back to her.

"Oh" my mom replied in a strange tone "does this mean that you need to have a birth certificate" she asked me curiously.

"Yeah so, it's in the study, on top of the cupboards, isn't it?" I replied back still not understanding why she was asking that question.

Trina oddly looked at my mom awaiting her response to my question.

"Oh yes, well I guess it is" My mom replied quietly still in the same weird tone.

"Alright well we are going to go look to see who's hiring" I told her and Andre and I both waled out the door while giving each other a weird look which said that we had no idea what just happened.

**Later that night**

"Well this is your spot" Andre said as we walked over to the front of my house.

"Well this is my spot" I replied back "See you tomorrow" I said and he did the same and walked back to his place.

I opened the door of my home to hear my parents talking in the kitchen with a big yellow envelope in my mother's hands.

"Hey mom, Hey Dad, what are you guys talking about?" I asked them

They both looked at each other as I was awaiting their response.

"Uhh" my Dad said looking at my Mom

"Hey Sweetie why don't we all just sit down" my Mom insisted.

"Okay… umm what's in that envelope" I asked confused as to why my parents were being so serious.

"That's what we want to talk to you about" my Dad replied to me and then gave Mom a look.

My Mom slid the envelope slowly to me and so I picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my birth certificate, you got it down from the cupboard, thanks" I replied back to them smiling.

"Yes" my mother responded quietly.

Ad I was taking a look at it I noticed something a little bit strange about it,

"Hey guys, I think the made an error it says I was born in Florida but I'm positive that I was born in California. I told them kind of puzzled into how the hospital made that mistake.

"No there was no error" my Mom replied biting her lip.

"Well then wait, what?" I looked at them as they both looked down.

"Tori we are so sorry you had to" my Dad was saying before I interrupted him

"No, No, NO! I shouted getting louder and louder by the second as I got out of my sear and started almost running out of the house,

"WAIT, TORI" I heard my so called 'Dad' yelled but it was too late, I was already out of the house and lost, not knowing where I was going.

I was walking and walking looking around, shivering and looking around trying to find somewhere to lay my head and just cry.

Tears were beginning to roll down my cheeks as I reached the local park where I saw a familiar face sitting alone on a park bench, looking just as cold and miserable as myself.

"JADE?" I asked loudly.

"What do you want, Vega?" I heard her reply back, almost in tears just like myself.

"What are you doing here, it's late, I thought you'd be with Beck?" I asked back to her.

"Yeah well I'm not" She responded in her usual tone as I sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be at home, you know with your perfect house…, perfect family, perfect life" se responded as she just sat there putting her head down.

"I don't know if you can exactly call it perfect or even a proper family" I replied back to her.

And with that statement we both broke out in tears, hugging each other just to keep warm.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors during this, I'm not the greatest writer or editor in the world but I tried my best. The next chapter will hopefully come out within the next week as I am going away for a few days so I won't be able to write. I hope you do like this, for those wondering you will find out why Jade was at the park and to why Andre needs a job in a later chapters.**

**P.S there are LOTS of secrets that will come out in time. **

**P.P.S the next chapter is all about a certain girl who loves wearing black and whose last name is West :] **

**- Love Kathryn :] follow me on twitter: TinyElephantx**


	2. Jade

**Authors note: **Hey sorry this took so long, i've been on holiday so I wasn't able to write. Thankyou to my two reviewers, I love you so much & I hope you enjoy tjos chapter as much as I do.

P.S. There is a big twist in this one so you're gonna have to read and find out what it is. :]

* * *

**Chapter two (Jade)**

I woke up this morning on the usual park bench that I sleep on most nights to find Vega next to me.

"WAKE UP, WE HAVE SCHOOL" I shouted at her and with that she awoke.

"Where am I?" She then asked me confused.

"Dalton Park, where do you think you are?" I asked tired, grumpy and still unaware as to why she was even here in the first place.

I walked over to a big bush where I keep my bag full of everything I need when Tori asked " What are you doing here and what's in that bag?"

I sighed and instead of lying to her I decided to tell her the truth.

"Things aren't great at home, so I sleep here sometimes, the bag holds all of my clothes and food " I told her in a tired voice.

"What are YOU doing here" I asked back to her, I was acting too much like my actual self then the 'Jade' that everybody else sees.

"Things aren't great a home either" She responded.

"Why don't you just stay with Beck? I mean he is your boyfriend" Tori asked probably trying to change the topic and focus it onto me.

I'm getting really bored of these questions...

"BECAUSE I'M NOT" I yelled back to her and I told her that she should borrow a pair of my clothes so we can just get to school before the bell rings.

You want to know why I'm not staying with my seemingly perfect boyfriend. It's because I think he is cheating on me, I know he likes somebody else more than he likes me. I don't know who it is but when I find out I'm going to kill them because that's what everyone thinks that's what I, Jade West – the rebel with the eyebrow piercing and the multiple tattoos would do.

Truth is that I only wear all black, have several piercings and got the tattoos in the first place was all just so I could maybe, possibly get a little attention from my alcoholic mother and my careless, inconsiderate, insensitive jackass of a father so I don't have to hear them yelling and screaming just like it's world war three whenever he comes over to pick up my younger, irritating brother for soccer practice.

* * *

As we walked to the front of the school I told Tori to wait back a few seconds after I walk inside

"Why?" She asked back.

I groaned a bit and responded " Because I don't want anyone to think that we are actually friends"

As I walked into Hollywood Art's high school, I saw my long-term boyfriend Beck standing by his locker looking down, smiling, I was almost certain that he was texting that stupid bitch I think he's sleeping with.

I was about to go and ask him what he was doing when Tori walked through the door and my, okay I hate to admit this but my best friend Cat came up to me.

"Hey, Hey, what a wonderful day!" she sung at me in a cheerful way

"Days like this make me sick" I replied back to her in an annoyed tone, still looking at Beck wondering who he was texting.

Tori, along with Andre and Robbie came along to join the discussion that isn't really a discussion just Cat talking and me talking back in the way that everyone expects me too.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Andre asked the group.

"What?" Cat asked chirpily, looking at Andre.

"I don't need to get a job anymore" Andre responded happily.

"So last night was all for nothing" Tori replied with a sad look on her face.

"Oh waa, waa, little Tori Vega wasted one night of her precious, perfect life, somebody call the police"

"Shut up!" Tori said and walked away.

"What's going on?" Beck asked as he walked over to join us

"Jade said something to Tori and now she's gone" Robbie answered.

I could have almost sworn that Robbie gave Beck a look that meant he was happy to see him, Ignoring the look, I set my eyes on my Boyfriend Beck who was just about to speak.

"Jade…. Go talk to her" Beck told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh fine" I replied back to him and with that I went off to go find Tori.

* * *

You're probably wondering why I'm not calling Tori 'Vega' well this is my mind so I can call her whatever I want, you got a problem with that?, well GOOD!

"Hey Vega, open up I want to talk to you " I told her as I was knocking on the door of the Janitor's closet which I could tell she was in.

"No, No – I don't want to" she quavered.

I could tell she was upset and I would be lying if I told you that I didn't care because truth be told, I did, I actually like Tori – as a friend, I mean she might have the most annoyingst voice in the world, and yes she may seem like she has the perfect life but deep down although I would never admit it to ANYONE, but I think she is a nice, caring person who anybody would be lucky to have as a friend and I'm generally concerned as to why she is acting so strangely.

I kicked the door open, since she wouldn't open it for me.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk to you" Tori told me as she sat in the corner with her knees bent and her hands in her lap.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before" I replied back to her, "Now will you please get up, we've gotta get to class and I can't be late again" I replied to her in a hurry as I really did need to get to class.

"Just go without me" Tori said as her eyes started to water.

"I'm not going to leave you like this" I replied back to her in a worried manner as I went over to sit right next to her putting my hand on her shoulder and rubbing it.

"You know how last night, I went to the park?" Tori asked me looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah" I asked back nervously.

"I ran away from home because I found out some news….. I was adopted" Tori said, speaking tremulously

"Oh Tori.. " I said to her still shocked about what had just come out of her mouth.

"Yeah well now you do" Tori said, looking down,

A few moments later she spoke again only to ask the question I was dreading to be brought up again "Wait why were you at the park anyways and why didn't you just stay with Beck, did you guys get into a fight or something?"

I sighed as I decided it was time to finally come clean , it was enough of telling the same old lie every day.

I sighed as I began to speak "Things aren't great at home, my mom… she is.. well she is an alcoholic who fights with my Dad every chance she gets, I have to take my little brother to my grandparents literally every single night because of it but they hate me, so I sleep on the park bench and the reason as to why I'm not staying with Beck is because he doesn't love me like he says he does, he loves some other chick who he is cheating on me with."

"Oh my god, Jade I had no idea about your home life, I'm so sorry" Tori replied, I could tell that she was surprised after what I had just told her.

"Yeah" I said back.

"Wait but how do you know Beck is cheating on you, or loves somebody else? , I mean no offence but you can kinda get jealous over nothing" she asked me.

"He got a text on his phone from an anonymous number when I was at his place and he was in the shower that said that they can't wait to see him" I replied back to her.

"Wait how do you know it wasn't his Aunty or cousin or something? " Tori asked as she stood up from the dirty, tiled floor.

"I guess I don't" I responded softly.

"Why don't you ask Andre? I mean they are like best friends and they supposedly tell each other everything so maybe he might know something" Tori replied

"Thanks", I replied

"We've got maths next and I'm in his class so maybe I'll ask him about it then" I responded before saying something that everyone would expect me to say.

"Oh and just because we had this little D&M does not mean that we are friends or anything of the sort" as I opened the janitors closet and walked out of the door.

* * *

As I walked into maths class, I found Andre already sitting in his seat so I walked over and sat right next to him.

"Hey" I said to him as the teacher Ms Vela told everyone to take their seats and be quiet or we will all get detention blah blah blah blah blah God she can be such a bitch.

Once class was over I quickly picked up my things and asked Andre if I could talk to him privately.

"Umm….. okay" He responded wondering why I wanted to talk to him.

"Follow me" I told him as I started walking to the janitor's closet because that is the only private place in this joint.

When we got there I turned to face him.

"What's so important that you had to take me to the janitors closet to ask me?" He asked.

"Look, you're Beck's best friend so if anyone would know, it would be you….." I started tp say.

"know what?" he asked as he held the straps ogf his backpack

"Is Beck cheating on me or not!" I almost screamed at him

"Umm not that I know of.. look Jade you can get…." Andre said just as I cut him off saying "whatever" and walked out of the closet.

* * *

I wanted to get to the bottom of this, I HAD to get to the bottom of this, sure Andre didn't know but what does that mean? That he isn't cheating on me? Yeah rightl, it just means that he didn't want Andre to know who he's chick on the side was, I swear that when I find out who the hel she is, I'll murder that little slut.

I was supposed to go to Beck's place at 10 but I decided to go a little biy early just to see if the whore was there.

My mother was still at the pub do I dropped my little brother off and drove to Beck's place.

I decided on not parking in Beck's driveway because I knew he would hear me so I parked about a street away.

I got out if my car and started walking to his place, once I reached there I walked to the front of his RV and slowly made my way to the sides, I could tell he was in there ecause the lights were on.

I walked along the sides of his grey RV until I reached the window, the curtains were shut but I could still see through a little gap, I made my way to there, making sure no one could see me until I reached to where the gap was.

My eyes and mouth opened widely, I honestly couldn't believe what was happening, sure I knew he was cheating on me but not with ROBBIE FREAKING SHAPIRO.

I ran towards my car, opened it up and started bursting into tears, my boyfriend; the boy every girl wants is sleeping with the nerd with an afro.

I started to drive fast, just so I could feel something, something other to what I was feeling.

Once I reached my place, I got out of the car, opened the front door, dropped my keys on the bench, walked straight upstairs towards my bedroom, ignoring my drunk mother who was lying on the couch and just sat in my bed bawling my eyes.

I honestly couldn't believe it, I decided that I would pretend that I had no idea, I would continue being with him because I didn't want anyone to find out that the baddest chick in school's boyfriend was gay, NO ONE.

* * *

**Authors note:** So what did you think? I really did work hard on this and was really happy with the way it turned out. The next chapter will be about Robbie, so you'll get to find more out about him and Beck's relationship and such, I'll try to get it out soon before school starts up again next week so here's hoping. :]

anyway take care lovelies - Kathryn :] xoxo


End file.
